Memoria
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Di tengah lorong putih itu, segala ingatan menampakkan segalanya. Tentang waktu itu, kala itu dan saat itu. Sang gadis pemilik lavenderpun berbalik dan kian menjauh, sementara di nun jauh sana sang pemuda dengan manik pirang tengah merenung/For NaruHina Dark Day 2014/ -Theme : Bully-/RnR


**Memoria**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto**

**.**

**Spesial for NaruHina Dark Day 2014**

**.**

**.**

"_Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun...?"_

.

-_sepasang kaki mungil itu melangkah pelan, memasuki sebuah labirin terang di mana di setiap dindingnya nampak sekali berbagai klip-klip ingatan yang menampilkan setiap peristiwa bagai monitor. _

_Di sisi satunya, nampak gambaran seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah memeluk sesosok perempuan dengan surai indigo._

_Di sisi yang lain, nampak sang pemuda dengan surai pirang tengah tertawa bahagia bersama sang pengantin yang nampak cantik dengan surai indigo yang digelung rapi, beserta gaun pengantin indah yang berkibar tertiup angin dan bunga-bunga yang berguguran indah di sekeliling mereka._

_Di sisi yang lain, sebuah gambaran ketika pasangan yang nampak berambut kontras itu nampak bertengkar hebat, kemudian sang perempuan berbalik pergi bersamaan dengan tetes air mata, meninggalkan sosok sang pria yang merenung di tengah ruang yang berantakan dengan pecahan-pecahan benda._

_Kemudian nampak seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah mengenggam tangan sosok wanita berambut merah muda, dan sang perempuan indigo menatap kedua sosok itu dengan tatapan nanar dari kejauhan._

_Dan kemudian sebuah gambaran ketika seorang lelaki berambut raven menyodorkan bunga kepada gadis berambut indigo dengan wajah memerah, dan kemudian sang gadis indigo nampak mengeleng pelan, membuat sang pemuda raven menggeram marah dan tiba-tiba mencekalnya kasar, membawanya ke suatu tempat._

_Kemudian sebuah gambaran ketika perempuan indigo itu menangis, meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang polos, bersamaan dengan sosok lain yang menatapnya dengan seringai angkuh dan puas miliknya._

_Pemilik kaki mungil itu mengedipkan kelopaknya, ketika manik bulannya menangkap gambaran-gambaran klip yang bergerak-gerak di sekelilingnya, bergerak melewatinya dan ia akan menemukan gambaran baru, tentang hal yang sama, menampilkan sosok seorang perempuan berambut indigo._

"_Siapa...?" ujar pemilik manik bulan dengan kaki mungil itu, "siapa...?" yang ia tunjukkan pada setiap gambaran yang muncul di hadapannya._

_Kemudian sampai gambaran yang sekian banyaknya bergerak cepat, sangat cepat dan semakin cepat membuatnya tak bisa menangkap gambaran klip yang lewat di hadapannya, tak bisa mencerna maksud dari gambaran itu._

_Sampai tiba-tiba, klip-klip yang bergerak cepat dan semakin banyak itu perlahan mulai berkurang, dan mulai tinggal satu persatu dalam kemunculannya._

_-sesosok gadis indigo yang menangis dengan pergelangan berdarah, sesosok gadis indigo yang akhirnya menenggelamkan dirinya di sebuah bak mandi berisi air yang mengenang._

_-sampai tiba-tiba, sebuah gambar terakhir, di mana sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang meraung-raung keras, dan memeluk erat sosok pemilik surai indigo yang tengah terbujur kaku. Bersamaan dengan itu, sang pemilik manik bulan mengangkat alisnya, mengedipkan maniknya tak mengerti._

"_Siapa...?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa._

_Ketika klip itu mulai berlalu, gadis bermanik bulan itu terdiam di tempatnya, di tengah-tengah lorong putih. Sang gadis hanya mengerjab sesaat, menoleh kembali ke belakang lorong panjang tanpa ujung itu, entah tiba-tiba sebersit perasaan tak rela menghampirinya, entah apa ia tak tahu mengapa. _

_Hatinya ingin berbalik, kembali berlari ke sana, ke belakang sana namun perasaannya mengutarakan keengganan. Karena itu ia kemudian memutar kepalanya dan kembali melangkah ke depan. Jauh sekali sampai ujung lorong putih itu. Sementara itu, di belakang sana, ada sebuah sosok yang sekilas mirip perempuan bermanik bulan itu._

_Sosok dengan kulit pucat dan wajah kosong itu terdiam, dan ia melangkah berbalik, kembali ke lorong di belakang sana, yang sebelumnya putih terang kini perlahan mulai menggelap. Gelap dan semakin gelap._

_._

_._

"_Naruto-kun...? Naruto-kun?"_

_._

_._

Beberapa kali sosok dengan surai pirang itu menatap figura yang menampilkan potret seorang perempuan yang tengah tersenyum, ia menatap sendu potret tersebut. Kemudian meletakkannya kembali di atas dipan, dan ia beranjak menuju pintu. Tangannya yang besar memutar kenop pintu dan menemukan seorang pria berambut raven yang menatapnya malas.

"Kau masih memikirkannya, eh, _Dobe_?" ejeknya dengan seringai angkuh.

Sosok pirang itu menatap malas sahabatnya, "diamlah." Dengusnya lirih.

Sementara lelaki raven itu mendengus terkekeh angkuh. "Aku heran saja, kau yang merencanakan semua ini, dan kau menyesali semuanya?" tanyanya.

Sang pemuda pirang tak menyahut, malahan manik birunya meredup. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti, aku tidak mencintainya, aku telah lama berencana menyingkirkannya, tapi kenapa sekarang aku... uh merasa kehilangan." Desahnya.

"Jangan katakan kau jatuh hati pada perempuan itu Naruto." Seringai sang pemuda berambut _raven_ nampak melebar, melemparkan tatapan mengejek. Dan sang pirang mendengus kesal dan juga lelah.

Sang pemuda _raven_ bangkit, menyibak gorden dan menarik sepuntung rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakan pematik, menghirup asap tembakau itu pelan dan menghembuskannya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kau yang merencanakan semuanya, membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu dan kau akan membuatnya hancur perlahan. Kau berhasil bukan, bahkan perempuan itu malahan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri sesuai perkiraanmu." Ujarnya. "Semua telah kau dapatkan, aset, posisi tertinggi bahkan kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya."

Sang pemuda pirang tak menyahut, di kepalanya tiba-tiba muncul berkelebat sosok perempuan berambut indigo yang menatapnya sendu dengan manik yang basah. Tubuhnya rapuh sekali bagai kaca tipis.

"Semua sudah terlanjur, _Dobe_. Kau menyesalinya sekarang eh? Menyesalinya setelah kau sadar kau jatuh hati padanya?" dengus lelaki raven itu.

Sang Uzumaki hanya terdiam, sampai tiba-tiba sang raven merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik kepada pemuda pirang itu. "Bahkan kau bukan, yang memintaku untuk menghancurkan hidupnya, memperkosanya dan membuatnya hancur sampai ingin mati?"

Sang pirang tetap bungkam.

"Kau sudah terlanjur jauh, tak ada gunanya kembali_, Dobe_! Akupun sama, aku sudah berhasil menghancurkan Hyuuga, ya tujuan kita sama, kita berencana menghancurkan Hyuuga, dan kita berhasil! Kita berhasil _Dobe_." Ucap lelaki_ raven_ itu dengan nada puas. Sang pirang menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi, meninggalkan si _raven_ yang terus saja menghela nafas angkuh.

Kaki besarnya melangkah menuju sebuah kamar, sang pemuda berambut pirang mendesah panjang. Dan melangkah menuju ranjang empuk yang nampak rapi, sampai tiba-tiba ia mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Sementara itu, tanpa ia sadari, di sudut tergelap di ruangan itu, sesosok perempuan berambut indigo menatapnya datar, tangannya yang pucat sekali bergerak pelan, bergerak menuju sosok pirang yang tengah melamun itu. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi sang pemuda pirang yang terdiam tak sadar, sampai tiba-tiba sang pemuda tersentak, membelalak kaget. Dan ketika ia sadar, tidak ada apapun di sekelilingnya.

Tidak ada siapapun...

ataupun sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu...

.

.

Fin

.

Pertama kalinya saya mengikuti event ini, agak susah juga membangkitkan feel dark di sini, terbiasa berkecimpung di romance, fluffy.

Moga-moga darknya terasa, dan bagi reader yang masih bingung soal sosok yang berada di scene Naruto itu, bisa dibilang itu sisi jahat yang bergentayangan-rada horor-

Yap gantung dan ga jelas sih. Tapi jika detail banget nanti darknya enggak terasa dong ya? Haha


End file.
